beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:~Mana~
Archives */Archive 1/ Please help me I hv been kickbanned out of the chat due to some misunderstanding please help me out :'( Theacetiger 07:41, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Dude, is there anyway that I can change my username Taahir Vawda 16:30, September 19, 2011 (UTC) -_-" hey manaphy, it's JI. DM84 banned me from chat again yesterday. Can you unban me please? I don't take any bull$h!t 19:51, August 22, 2011 (UTC) No I don't want to Chat and it didn't affect me, I only told them because I thought they didn't know. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 19:50, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Heh, I expected more from them, you can go to Chat I really don't mind, I'm good, just here getting pictures for Beyblades from the official WBBA Blog. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 20:16, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, I'm very sick at the moment, I'm cold and tired, I'm gonna go talk to Dranzer about things on the wiki. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 20:23, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Manaphy, I hope you take care aswell. :) [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 22:26, August 23, 2011 (UTC) this may come across as rude but why did you delete my article and how can i avoid this in future i think big bang pegsis has been vandalsed was it helpfull IRC No, come to IRC Chat, I'll explain when you get there, hurry. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 20:47, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Sam can you unban me please , i wanna chat. GOD, I CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE ARGUMENTS! Look, I can't, okay? So, the best thing to do is do what I'm gunna do: stay away from Wiki for a week. Its for the best. -Gingka and Co. 21:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Umm I didnt do anything to lose my powers so can i please get them back... 21:58, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Look Please don't ask me to come back to Chat, even though you said I don't start the arguments, I do you must understand that, if I stay away from Chat, it will stop the arguments so you'll stay. I know it's hard to accept it, but please accept it, it's for the best. :) [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 21:59, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Ed took them away for personal reasons and he's not fit to lead unlike u so can i have my powers back and never have to talk to him again Nevermind i just remembered im a crat and i can give them back to myself lol Look Des hates me, DM and I are friends which Des and the others hate, I'm willing to aplogize to Hunter but the damage is done. I am willing to go to IRC but not Wikia Chat. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 22:05, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Help I need to edit the following pages Bladers of the Four Seasons and Legend Bladers Vivek Parmar MANAPHY COME HERE IMMEDIATLEY I NEED YOU!!! Manaphy, why are you listening to Des, he is just trying to make you believe him with lies! and can you PLEASE unban me and restore my admin powers that Des took? I as well need to talk to you as Dan of Aquos has allowed Des to harass me AGAIN, by trying to get us to "make up". Gravity Perseus! Destroy Pegasus! 17:45, August 28, 2011 (UTC) No Ed's offline and I quit. Appearently noone believes me here, so screw this. When Des terrorizes the USA don't come asking ME to come back. If he leaves or retires I'll be back with more users, info, etc. Gravity Perseus! Destroy Pegasus! 17:57, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Please give me admin powers so I can stay, and keep me on the admin panel, because I may be back. It just depends on what time brings. Gravity Perseus! Destroy Pegasus! 18:00, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Who removed my admin panel? Anyways, farewell Manaphy, may Des's reign of terror be gone so I may return. Gravity Perseus! Destroy Pegasus! 18:03, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Your busy EDITING? Your busy TALKING to Des and you won't even come near me, much less restore my powers! This would've never happened in the first place if you had've gotten rid of my Bureaucrat powers. Gravity Perseus! Destroy Pegasus! 18:34, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Definatly, because from what I see, your a D-man Wiki talking with Des and Gingka, or at least that's what's on Gingka's talk page. Gravity Perseus! Destroy Pegasus! 18:37, August 28, 2011 (UTC) do you know where i could get a shark rash custom made ... I really hate you right now, I've had it, I'm done, have fun being the new head admin of Beyblade Wiki along with Des. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 22:43, August 28, 2011 (UTC) If people want me to leave I'll leave, Des and Hunter hate me, can't do anything to change that. :/ [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 22:58, August 28, 2011 (UTC) If I stay, it's gonna become really awkward between me and them, almost everyone on this wiki hates me, including FB, I have no friends left, what am I suppost to do now? [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 23:02, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I want a battle with u mana cud you plz add me(pokemon).Friend code:4813-7670-1570_Ryu Takashii Meeting Um, I already told Des, I'm going to tell the other admins, I may or may not be there, so if I'm not there, just continue without me, I don't want it to have to be rescheduled again. :/ [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 16:13, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :Also, Chat is glitching a lot right now, so I'm temorarly closing it, so if you or anyone wants to Chat, go to IRC. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 16:18, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::One more thing, it's the 100th Day Anniversary for what? Also, great job on getting over 3,000 edits! :D [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 16:23, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Nevermind, Wikia Chat is working now, no need to go to IRC. Wow, I wrote you so many messages today. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 17:07, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sorry for all these messages today, I need you to make a Beypedian of the Month Template like this so we can put it on a user's userpage, thanks. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 17:16, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Edit I want to give the name of the seasons governed by the bladers of the four seasons and also i think i have figured out the fourth blader Vivek Parmar 13:43, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Admin Meeting Just a reminder about the Admin Meeting. It's on Saturday 3rd September at 12:00pm PST (Midday). All Admins are expected to be there, if there is a problem, Talk to me or DranzerX13. And yes, this is a auto-message from my bot :P --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 21:50, August 30, 2011 (UTC) i am sorry i do not have an account i am only 11 i need to be 13 to join my account will be yoda0714 so keep bladin' Mana, i know youre the template guy so i want you to make a navigation template for the movie characters, at least fierce battle Duncan Ravenclaw 14:41, September 1, 2011 (UTC) IRC Come to IRC now. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 02:06, September 4, 2011 (UTC) sowwy i cant join now sorry for spelling hi i really wanna join but i am 11 and i need to be 13 i wanna make us kids join but i can wait man i am missing a lot oh sorry for saying that i will join but am too young i dont like admitting that so twice Projects Manaphy just letting you know that I have begun my Project on parts, after making the whole list of individual parts, I will then need to make a sub article for each, which they will link to, to describe the part individually, this entire project may take weeks, or even moths, as it i quite a huge one, but it will be finished. -Callum6939 05/09/2011 Manaphy, you said you'd unban me so I can edit, unban me. -DM84- i have been banned and now i cant go on forever i have learned not to do tht so please, manaphy please let me say somthing iam sorry i was just mad -from LOLZ19 (sent by Callum6939) Some of the old character pages have been deleted due to vandalism.... any idea if and when they're going to be 're-built'. Taahir Vawda 17:06, September 21, 2011 (UTC) vandalism... hai mana. i was looking around on the wiki and i decided to read the jigsaw page, but when i looked there was only the page name. it said: jigsaw and then immediately after there was the little boxes with other characters is them. burn, burn forever, for eternity. 20:04, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Project Characters When you add the Project:Characters Template it makes Metal Saga Characters have the Characters category which only belongs to characters from the Original Series. HazeShot 14:38, September 11, 2011 (UTC) manaphy i didn't pose as an admin, it was a simple mistake by someone on the wiki and it's not like i told him i was an admin, i was just giving him advice because he won't leave me alone. Fanon i just found myself some fanon for ya to DESTROY!!! MAWAHAHAHAH! Twin cats WA130BS burn, burn forever, for eternity. 21:51, September 12, 2011 (UTC) THERE'S A HAKER ON THE LOOSE! We've just had the WIKIpolice on chat with us about a haker. The haker haked Blitz's account. He traked down this haker and said it's DarkusMaster84. The police also said there's a second haker. I just had to report this to you. Keep safe. -Gingka and Co. 18:05, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, when we was there, me, Bull and a few others I think Dan of Aquos was there, Blitz logged in. We all said "Hi Blitz" And he said: "I am not Blitz." We said "Who are you then?" He didn't answer. Blitz was saying on msn that he couldn't log in. It kept signing him out. I told him that it must of been hacked. Later, he said "This is boring. I'm getting off this accout and giving it back to his owner." He signed out and then I had to go for dinner. I came back and the WIKIpolice was here. We was giving the officer infomation on what happened. I told him who was hacked and what happened. Sir traced it to who hacked the account. I asked if it was another member. He said yes but he cannot tell us who. Then, he then said DarkusMaster84. We all thanked him for finding it. He then said that there was a second hacker. We thanked him again for making us aware of this. Then, he signed out. -Gingka and Co. 06:46, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi,i'm new here and earlier today i saw a new virgo called "Argends Virgo" and was wondering was it real? Because i also saw a "Thunder Perseus B:D,Ocean Ketos F:B,and a Black Nemesis C:D". I see this "hacker" thing... I haven't been on all week, as you know how my situation is. It wasn't me, and as known I've changed, today is the first day. This "Sir" guy much be a retard, because I've only gotten online twice for schoolwork assignments... Can you unchatban me? Spy vs. Spy! 21:47, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes. There was a haker on the loose. Barox told me he couldnt log on for 2 days. User talk: Dan of Aquos|A bunch of vandals, Nuke 'em! 22:05, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi I'm new so if you know how to post a comment on someone's blog can you please tell me because I want to get some badges. Manaphy, we aren't on a deal, Ed unchatbanned me and intended it to stay that way. Sorry to sound harsh, but our "deal" never went through :/ Spy vs. Spy! 01:06, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ... Manaphy I haven't asked for my admin powers back. I'm kinda over it, because Des will just take them away and it'll cause trouble. I can just feel it. I'm semi-retired and more focused on a few other things. I'm working on gathering info in some of my free time to add to article, but I don't have much :/ Spy vs. Spy! 14:37, September 17, 2011 (UTC) my chat has gone funny it wont work Vandalism Dear Manaphy Today while editing the metal fury episodes I observed that episode 23 had vanished and it has to be edited again which is a very strange event.Most probably someone is vandalising the metal fury pages and i seek ur attention into it and please edit the page once more.Asansol blaze 09:54, September 22, 2011 (UTC) The page has been reconstructed,please see who vandalised it.Asansol blaze 06:59, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I did mean Original Series..... and sorry about before.... I'm still figuring out how things work Taahir Vawda 14:42, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Gingka's Profile Hey, Manaphy. At the bottom of Gingka's profile, you know here each character has they're series in (Kyoya has the Metal Fusion, Metal Masters and Metal Fury thing where you click other characters in they're series), Gingka has just Metal Fury. I'm unsure how to get the rest. Gingka's profile did get vandaled yesterday and maybe the vandles got rid of it. So, could you get it back, please? -Gingka and Co. 19:24, September 23, 2011 (UTC) and it seems The 4D's been vandled, too. Aaaahhh! I really need to learn how to get stuff back. :/ -Gingka and Co. 19:27, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Help me please! Hallo Manaphy12342! I am from the german Beyblade Wiki and can't really good english. I love this chat but I can't use it. This message comes to me: German: Entschuldige bitte, aber du hast keine Berechtigung, in diesem Wiki zu chatten. Wenn du dies für einen Fehler hältst oder möchtest, dass die Entscheidung überdacht wird, wende dich bitte an einen Administrator. Zurück zur Seite Main Page. English: Excuse me, but you do not have permission to chat in this wiki. If you think this is a mistake or want to, that the decision be reconsidered, please contact the board administrator. Back to Main Page. Panferno99 11:49, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Mana, i asked you to make a template for movie characters but i dont think youv done that yet, the chat is super weird these days, wats with it Duncan Ravenclaw 11:07, September 25, 2011 (UTC) hello i am beyblade partner 1000 beyblade partner 1000 18:49, September 25, 2011 (UTC)beyblade partner 1000 You like? --[[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']](Talk to Me!) 21:50, September 25, 2011 (UTC)